The disclosure relates to a rock drilling tool for the rotational percussive machining of concrete, rock, masonry and such materials.
DE 102 08 630 A1 makes known a rock drilling tool for rotational percussive machining of concrete, rock, masonry and such materials, the rock drilling tool including a drill head which includes a cutting body, and a helix arranged between the drill head and a shaft, wherein the cutting body extends in an uninterrupted manner over a nominal diameter of the rock drilling tool, wherein the cutting body includes an inner region realized as a centering tip and an outer region adjoining the centering tip in the radial direction, wherein the outer region is set back in the effective direction of the rock drilling tool in relation to the centering tip, wherein the centering tip is realized as a pyramid or as a truncated pyramid and has pyramidal edges, wherein side surfaces lie between the pyramidal edges and wherein a tip of the pyramid or of the truncated pyramid is passed through by a longitudinal center axis of the drilling tool.
The object underlying the disclosure is to create a rock drilling tool, the material removal rate of which is increased in the region of its centering tip.
This object is achieved through the characteristic features of the disclosure. Advantageous and expedient further developments are provided in the sub-claims.